


Make it up to me.

by Dearhistory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, baths theory, chanyeol chasing kyungsoo, cute and warm jongin, failed attempt at smut, jongin being mad at sehun, kyungsoo oblivious to him, sehun wanting to make it up to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearhistory/pseuds/Dearhistory
Summary: Jongin likes to cuddle in bed with his boyfriend, Sehun, but what he loves more is to make love with him when it's raining and his tentacles have a strong grip on his waist, feeling like he's deeply engraved to him.





	Make it up to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did, but yeah, it just happened. First, all my thanks to the mods because this fest is just the cutest thing that has ever happened to my life. Anyway, enjoy!

It’s early in the morning when Sehun feels an arm snake around his waist and get a strong grip onto him. Jongin has woken up, yet while being still groggy, as one of his tentacles is brushing across the hem of his pants. His head drops to his shoulder and he kisses his neck, on the spot behind Sehun’s ear, where he’s the most sensitive. 

“I thought you’re sleeping.” Sehun comments, pouring himself a mug of coffee, not proposing some to Jongin, knowing as his boyfriend doesn’t like its taste.

“I was, but the thunder woke me up.”

At that, Sehun turns around, keeping Jongin’s grip onto him as he cradles his face and leans in to kiss him on the lips. Jongin doesn’t say it out loud, but Sehun can still feel it. There, down _there_. Jongin is hard rock. 

“I gotta get to work in half an hour,” Sehun says, his lips ghosting over his boyfriend’s. The latter pouts and comes closer, his face burying into the crook of his neck.

“Can’t you stay, just for today? Please? You know how much I hate it when you’re away… Especially _now_.”

Sehun sighs and puts an arm around the other’s back, drawing him closer. He doesn’t answer anything at that and just ponders about the perspective of skipping work. It’s not the first time Jongin is gripping at him this way, but it’s the first time that it happens in the morning. Not that it changes anything, but he wonders if the other is going to be mad at him if he leaves anyway. He can’t just skip work like that, right?

“I’ll be away only for three hours, then I’ll be back. I’ll stay with you the whole afternoon, cuddling with y-“

“But I want you to stay _now_.” Jongin cuts in, whining.

“Jongin, you know it doesn’t work like that.” Sehun sighs. 

“But… I need you… Please. I hate my own touch. It doesn’t feel g-good.”

Jongin gulps noisily and clutches hard at Sehun’s shirt on his back. He feels heavy tears wetting his collar and he understands that Jongin is crying. Choosing to soothe him for the time being, he caresses his back, his hands running up and down.

Jongin calms down, but his grip on him still doesn’t loosen. Sehun sighs. He knows his boyfriend won’t let go of him, no matter what he says. 

“Jongin.”

He doesn’t get any answer. The latter only tightens his arms around his waist.

“Jongin,” Sehun repeats. “It’s only for two hours.”

“Still.” And Sehun can still hear his pout in his voice. “I can’t wait that long.”

At that, Sehun smiles and peppers his boyfriend temple with feathering kisses, then down his cheeks and near the corner of his lips. He raises his face to look at him and feels like drowning when he spots the remaining tears inside his eyes. Stroking his cheek with his thumb, he tries to wipe them away and tries for a smile. Jongin still pouts and wants to lean in again, but Sehun stops him before he can hide in the crook of his neck.

“Jongin.” Sehun says in a soothing tone, his voice but a whisper. “I’m not gonna leave you. I’ll come back as fast as possible. I _swear_.”

Jongin holds his gaze and seems like raking his eyes, trying to find any hint of lie in his words. He doesn’t find one for his grip on him loosens and he sighs dramatically. Still pouting, he turns around and let go of his boyfriend before wending his way out of the kitchen. Sehun smiles, endeared, and follows him suit nonetheless. He glances at the clock and finds himself some more minutes to spend with his lover.

That’s when he steps a foot inside the room that he spots a sprawled out Jongin on their shared bed, only wearing what he supposes is his shirt. A smiles creeps up his lips as he notices the way Jongin hugs it to him, sniffing it and sighing delightfully right after. 

The picture of Jongin wearing his clothes does something to Sehun and he can’t deny that he’s impatient to come back from work all of a sudden. He doesn’t want to leave, but still has, and bites his own lips as he comes closer, hovering over his laying boyfriend. He kisses him gently, so tenderly he feels Jongin melts inside his arms and it doesn’t do any good to him. He doesn’t need to get hard, at least not _now_.

“Did I convince you in staying with me finally?” Jongin chuckles, his arms wrapping around Sehun’s neck, pulling him closer.

Sehun smiles and brushes his lips to Jongin’s gorgeous sun-kissed neck, kissing him there with the gentlest of touch. 

“Sehun… Stay… P-Please…” Jongin begs, his voice wavering when his boyfriend’s lips come in contact with his collarbones. 

Sehun still remains silent and pulls at the other’s collar, revealing his glorious skin and more of his upper body. With a confident move, he unbuttons the sole button Jongin has done and roams his chest with his lips. He wraps his tongue around one of his nipples and sucks at it whilst his other hand glides down, further _down_. Until it reaches between his legs and slides down to his entrance. 

That’s when he’s about to graze the ring of muscle that he feels a tentacle wrapping itself around his waist.

“Now that you’ve started this, you can’t leave,” Jongin breathes out.

Sehun smirks against the nipple but doesn’t pull back to answer. He hums thoughtfully, licking the hardening stud. He feels another tentacle grappling his arm and he chuckles.

“Sehuuuun.” Jongin whines. 

When the younger looks up, his eyes lock with Jongin’s and he smiles down at him. A blinding smile of his. A smile Jongin has always loved and always will. Something flashes through his eyes as he’s rendered speechless. Sehun is beautiful, he thinks. Not just physically – that’s a point where everyone agrees. Sehun is truly one of the most beautiful pieces of a human. He never judged Jongin, never looked at his tentacles like a disgusting thing when the latter presented himself to him. Quite the opposite, he couldn’t care any less if he grew up a second head. 

“Stop wriggling or I’m not taking care of this.”

“Uh?” Jongin blinks confused eyes up at him. “So you’re staying?”

“No. But I’m not leaving until _this_ isn’t taken care of.”

A smile instantly spreads across Jongin’s face. His tentacles curl themselves around Sehun and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Sehun smiles but kisses him back anyway. He glances at the clock and catches the time. He still has a little bit of time before leaving. 

Or so he thinks.

Because, as he unbuttons Jongin’s shirt, his phone decides to ring right this instant. Sehun freezes for a moment and turns sideways to look at the caller. Jongin, too far gone in the pleasure, takes some time before the situation dawns upon him – Sehun has stopped his ministrations.

“You can call back later, it’s not that urgent,” he mumbles, wrapping his tentacles around Sehun’s neck to pull him closer. 

However, Sehun is scowling at his phone and with an apologetic smile, unlaces Jongin’s fingers around him, stroking his tentacles so that they loosen their grip on his waist.

“That’s Chanyeol, and I cannot not answer.”

Jongin instantly pouts. A frown etches itself on his face and he huffs out of frustration, turning his back to his boyfriend.

“Fine! Just answer to your so important Chanyeol’s call. I don’t care anyway.”

“Jongin…” Sehun sighs. 

“Get out, I wanna sleep. I don’t wanna hear your annoying voice.”

Sehun knows how sensitive his boyfriend can be, especially when he’s being denied like that. Especially on those rainy days. He makes it a point to make it up to him when he comes back from work.

Answering the call before it reaches the last ring, he tucks it between his cheek and his shoulder as he meanders his way out of the room, clicking it silently, so that he doesn’t draw any more attention on him.

“I hope you have a valid reason for calling me,” Sehun threatens instantly, upon hearing the boisterous laughter at the end of the line.

“Chill, bro! Of course I do! Junmyeon has called, and he’s on his way back. He’s landing in two hours. So… You better be here in less than ten minutes if you don’t want to get your head off your shoulders.”

Sehun curses. 

His day hasn’t started yet and he already feels exhausted. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After hours spent in an office, preparing for the return of their boss, making sure everything is at its right place, nothing out of the frame, Sehun feels like taking a whole year off. But also knows is only a sweet dream. He congratulates himself upon noticing he’s succeeded his goal of the day when Junmyeon comes back and smiles at him, satisfied. 

Chanyeol winks at him.

Sehun knows he’s done a good job. Outside, the sky is darkening and he can’t help but frown. He remembers his boyfriend, alone back at home, afraid of thunders and storms and instantly feels guilty. Not to mention that he’s left without apologizing and dreads coming back to him.

Swallowing, he drops his gaze to the floor. He really _has_ to make it up to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Chanyeol is the one giving him an idea. 

“Remember when I told you I would ask Kyungsoo out?” The taller asks, casually leaning against the desk. 

“And ended up chickening out at the last second?”

“Whatever,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “My point is, Jongdae told me he likes taking baths…”

“And… ?”

“Well, since you know, the octopus inside of him is cooling off... it happens that he’s more receptive to… discussion.”

“So, you’re gonna toss him in a pool or whatever that contains water to seduce him?” Sehun quips, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He’s being sarcastic, of course. But when he sees Chanyeol’s jaw going slack, he guesses the latter has exactly thought doing that. Sarcasm gives in to shock, and soon after, he bursts out laughing. Everybody knows how Kyungsoo isn’t the type you approach however you want. Silent – a kind of scary way of silent – and not receptive to any type of humour, the petite boy is a hard-working person. Yet doesn’t know the definition of loosing up. 

Sehun hadn’t noticed first, when they met. Kyungsoo had two tentacles he liked to slide out of his suit’s sleeves. Cute and a dark shade of purple. Of course Chanyeol would have noticed and would gush out about it, telling everyone how he’s finally found the love of his life. When, really, Kyungsoo hasn’t even laid eyes on him.

What Sehun thought was only infatuation revealed to be more than that, for Chanyeol kept following the petite boy around, asking him stuff about what he likes, grabbing coffee on his way to work and giving it to an unresponsive Kyungsoo who would only nod his head and slam the door of his office without much of a word. 

And still, Chanyeol kept chasing him. Like his life depended on it. Sehun felt lucky falling in love with someone like Jongin.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me? You really considered pushing him in a pool?!”

His eyes water as he laughs harder. He couldn’t prevent images of the scenario popping out of his mind and it’s just too hilarious. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is blushing mad, embarrassed of his idea.

Yet. It still rings a bell inside Sehun’s mind. 

“You know what? Forget I ever talked to you.” Chanyeol mumbles, heading out of the office, grumbling incoherent words. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bouquet in his hands, Sehun is looking for his keys, realising too late he’s forgotten them on his desk. He remembers clearly leaving them there. Why hasn’t he thought about it before? He hasn’t the answer. He just slipped out of his mind as he ran out of work, trying to avoid the rain, only to get soaked at last. 

_Fuck._

Sighing, he rings the doorbell and waits patiently. He knows Jongin is home, today is his day off. 

Behind the door, he can hear the pitter patter of Jongin’s approaching foot. He exhales a sigh of relief when the door opens and reveals his boyfriend. His eyes are red and puffy, and guilt strikes him again. Jongin doesn’t look that happy to see him, his face expressionless. 

“You forgot your keys, again.” He says, ignoring the flowers Sehun is holding out for him.

Sehun’s smile falls instantly at that but swallows anyway, taking a step forward.

“Look, Jongin, about this morning, I’m sorr-“

“Don’t waste your time apologizing, I don’t care.” Jongin cuts him off and harshly grabs the bouquet out of Sehun’s hands only to toss it on the floor, stepping on it. “I. Hate. Roses.”

Sehun wasn’t expecting any less from him. Yet, he still feels a pang to his heart upon seeing that. A new feeling of sadness squeezes itself between his bones and he hates feeling tongue-tied like this. 

Jongin doesn’t give him any chance to make it up, for he storms out of the hall and just heads over to his room, where he slams the door shut. Jongin hates liars, hates being taken for granted. 

Sighing, Sehun steps a foot inside and decides on leaving Jongin alone for a bit. He cleans the floor, picking up the ripped flowers, tossing them to the trash bin. 

When he’s made sure everything is clean, and has the courage to face a mad Jongin, he silently opens the door to their room… Only to find it empty. 

Noises from the bathroom gives away where Jongin is and he instantly feels better. Settling himself on the bed, he waits for Jongin to come out. He still remembers the day Jongin left after their first fight, the latter explaining to him he thought Sehun wouldn’t want him in his life ever again. Jongin has always been insecure, never surrounding himself with good people who truly cared for him. 

But that was before Sehun. 

Sehun cared for him. He was worth everything to Sehun. He was his world, and even though they could fight sometimes, it was part of life. 

 

Drawing him off of his thoughts, Jongin emerges from the bathroom with a head of fluffy hair and a pair of Sehun’s sweatpants hung low on his hips. His tentacles feel fuzzy and curl around his waist, like he’s embarrassed. Jongin stopped being embarrassed around Sehun a long time ago. However, sometimes, he can’t prevent it. Sometimes, he’s too self-conscious of his own difference. A difference Sehun cherishes a difference that makes him much more beautiful to Sehun’s eyes.

Jongin locks eyes with Sehun, without uttering a word, only staring at him. Intently. Silence befalls them and Sehun feels uneasy. He should say something and not stay like that.

“Jongin-“

Sehun is cut off, again, when Jongin engulfs the width between them and kisses him deeply and slowly, straddling him. His tentacles come up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, his chest heaving against Sehun’s. 

Jongin is warm inside his arms, Sehun thinks. He smells just like him, and mellows even more. His heart starts pounding against his ribs, threatening to burst out of his chest with how powerful it is. His hands slide the length of Jongin’s back and past his waistband. 

“I’m still,” Jongin says as he peppers the taller’s neck with kisses, “so mad at you.”

“I know,” Sehun answers, kissing him on his shoulder, down to his collarbone, where he licks him there. “And you have all the right to be.”

Jongin smiles against his neck but doesn’t say anything at all. He raises his head and kisses him again, on the mouth. Sehun gets it that he should just zip it up and do what he knows best. 

Laying back, Sehun pulls Jongin along with him, never parting their sealed lips. They kiss hungrily, like their life depend on it.

“If you ever think on leaving me again,” Jongin threatens as he tries to unbuckle Sehun’s belt. “I swear, I will- Fuck! How do you take this off? I-“

This time, Sehun is the one cutting him off, with the gentlest of a kiss. A kiss that melts Jongin instantly. He moans in his mouth and Sehun takes it, smiling to himself. His hand wanders past Jongin’s waistband, squeezing the latter’s ass, and proceeds to unbuckle himself his own belt. He strokes one of his boyfriend’s tentacle and brings it to his lips to kiss it.

He feels the shudder at the same time he sees it. Jongin retracts his own tentacle only to resume his actions – as in taking off Sehun’s pants. Which he does, quite quickly, to be honest. And he’s fast at engulfing Sehun’s length in his mouth when rid of any layer. 

Sehun gasps and threads his fingers through Jongin’s hair, trying hard not to pull at it. Jongin is always so good to him. 

“Jongin, don’t-“

“Shut up.”

Jongin licks the tip and almost throws Sehun off. Almost, because he squeezes the shaft at its base, preventing him from coming. He looks up at his boyfriend and smiles at him, a smirk spreading across his face.

Outside the window, the rain is still pouring down, and he can feel the electricity lingering in the air. Jongin likes it when it’s like that. When everything has the smell of sex. 

Rolling down his hips to Sehun’s erection, he moans shamelessly at the friction and relish in the groan Sehun lets out. He leans in to draw lustful patterns on the other’s chest, down to his navel, where he licks him there. Sehun lets out another groan and gives in to his desire.

He grabs Jongin’s face and brings it up to him, kissing him on the mouth, shoving his tongue inside. The effect is instantaneous. Jongin moans and drops his walls. 

Sehun takes his chance, shifting their position at that moment, riding Jongin. The latter doesn’t even protest, too far gone in the kiss to notice anything else. Sehun smiles and parts from him when he feels dizzy. Jongin is looking up at him, eyes glistening, lips parted as he takes sharp intakes of oxygen. All trace of scowl has disappeared and Sehun knows Jongin only wants to be taken care of.

“Will you… make love to me?”Jongin asks shyly, blushing. 

Sehun softens and smiles at his boyfriend. He leans in and pecks him on the lips. He then nods and proceeds to search for a bottle of lube in the nearby drawers. He finds one in the last drawer.

“I’ll take care of you,” Sehun promises, kissing his collarbone. Jongin nods. 

A lubed finger pushes past the rim of Jongin’s entrance and fills him up. A mixed feeling of need and lust settles into the burning pit of Jongin’s gut and when Sehun grazes his sweet spot with his hand, Jongin lets out the dirtiest moan he’s ever heard himself make. Jongin is mess, writhing under Sehun, his tentacles curling themselves around Sehun’s waist with want. Squeezing it tight whenever he does something right, which is every time. 

When Sehun three knuckles are deep buried inside Jongin, the latter scrabbles at the front of Sehun’s shirt and all but rips it off. His tentacles find their way to his firm chest and wander to his shoulders, and grip them fiercely. 

Unfortunately, Sehun pulls his fingers back, only to apply lube to his throbbing length and places himself at Jongin’s entrance. Their eyes lock, as in cue, and when he pushes in, Jongin closes his eyes shut, his lips parted. 

Sehun groans, Jongin’s name rolling off of his tongue.

Sealing their lips in a tender kiss, Sehun rocks into him in a firm thrust that sends Jongin to the edge. His tentacles shots up only wrap around Sehun’s arms and squeeze them, leaving their trace on them. Sehun knows he will have bruises in the morning, but couldn’t care any less. They are Jongin’s doing, he’s more than happy to show everyone whom he belongs to.

The pace quickens as Sehun snaps his hips to Jongin’s, groaning his name, leaning in to kiss him and swallow all his moans. Soon enough, Sehun wraps a hand around Jongin’s shaft and starts stroking it in unison with his own thrusts, dragging them to their own edge, chasing their orgasm. An orgasm their reach almost simultaneously. 

Jongin cries out Sehun’s name, his eyes watered, and Sehun deeply buried inside him, comes, releasing his seed deep inside Jongin. 

It’s hot and the latter doesn’t want to let go of his boyfriend. Sehun is still embedded to him, and pretty much hard. 

“I should probably-“

“No. Stay like this.”

Jongin smiles at him, all fuzzy and warm. One of his tentacles comes to stroke Sehun’s jaw.

“I love you… so much.” Jongin mumbles, pecking his lips. 

“I love you too. And I’m sorry for this morning.”

“You talk too much.” 

Sehun chuckles.

They remain like that for awhile, Jongin stroking him from time to time, his eyes squeezed shut. That’s when Sehun starts feeling drowsy that he recalls something. Hasn’t Chanyeol told him about baths’ effects? Nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck, Sehun wonders how farfetched he can get for considering his friend’s theory. 

“Say, Nini, is that true water can calm you down?” He blurts out anyway.

He doesn’t receive any answer. 

Raising his head, he faces a softly snoring Jongin, sound asleep. Well, guess he’ll have to ask him when he wakes up.


End file.
